1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage system comprising a plurality of microprocessors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one storage system of this type, for example, the storage system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3264465 is known. This storage system has a plurality of higher-level-connected logical devices, forming an interface to a higher-level system; storage devices; a plurality of storage-device-connected logical devices, forming an interface to the storage devices; and a cache memory device (a cache memory device shared by the plurality of higher-level-connected logical devices and by the plurality of storage-device-connected logical devices), which temporarily stores data transferred between these devices. In this storage system, the plurality of higher-level-connected logical devices, plurality of storage-device-connected logical devices, and the cache memory device are configured so as to be interconnected by means of a common bus shared by these devices. The higher-level-connected logical devices, storage-device-connected logical devices, cache memory device, and the common bus connecting these, are redundantly configured, with wiring provided for two separate systems, so that even when a fault occurs in one system, degenerate operation is possible using the other system.